Left 4 Moon
by Vintage Sniper
Summary: During the outbreak of the Green Flu in Pennsylvania, four Senshi Scouts come down to earth to fight the horde, Sailor Saturn, Jupiter, Neptune and Pluto. Through the USA they go, killing zombies, encountering people from The Church Guy to the Military. After their escape from Milhaven, they go down to Georgia to find a sail boat, but then it seals the doom of Sailor Pluto.
1. The Intro

Maybe I should of done this before Left 4 Moon 2 but oh well.

Cast list:

**Sailor Jupiter (Makoto Kino) as Francis**

**Sailor Saturn (Hotaru Tomoe) as Louis**

**Sailor Neptune (Michuru Kaiou) as Zoey**

**Sailor Pluto (Sestuna Meiou) as Bill *hence the fact that Pluto is no longer considered a planet in it's own right, I would of had Pluto sacrifice herself***

**Church Guy as Himself**

**Plane Pilot as Himself**

**The Slaters as themselves**

**Whoever else as themselves**

* * *

><p>It was 2 weeks since the first infection. In the city of Fairfield in Pennsylvania, there was crisis as an unknown virus known as "The Green Flu" which was a mutated strains of rabies, this turned the victims into hostile zombie like creatures. Pennsylvania was the epicentre of the crisis. The disease first infected livestock but then there was first human victim that was sent to Mercy Hospital. Everyone else soon began to get infected and turn into zombies. This was declared a national crisis, and the US government's civil defence agency, CEDA was sent out to assist with the crisis along with the US military that was called in shortly after. In Fairfield, CEDA had declared a state of emergency and called on the whole city to be evacuated.<p>

Meanwhile however, 4 Senshi Scouts were sent down to Earth to fight the infection in Pennsylvania. They were Sailor Saturn, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Pluto. They were four of the Senshi Scouts of the Solar System and were all on a mission to try and contain the infection.

Sailor Pluto was leading the Senshis down an alleyway in Fairfield when she stumbled across something.

"Hold up!" she said to the others. She walked over to the exploded Boomer corpse and scooped up some bile "I've never seen anything like this before"

"Jesus" groaned Sailor Jupiter looking at the Boomer Corpse "Don't let that stop you from smearin' all over yourself"

Sailor Pluto got up angrily, she smeared the bile on Sailor Jupiter "They're changing!" she said firmly.

"AUGH, DAMMIT SETSUNA!" cried Sailor Jupiter wiping the bile off "EURGH, IT STINKS!"

They then heard a crying noise from behind a door.

"Someone's still alive" said Sailor Neptune and went in with Sailor Pluto.

Sailor Neptune turned on her flashlight and looked around the room. "Over there" said Sailor Pluto.

"Hello?" asked Sailor Neptune "Hello? It's okay, we're gonna.." but Sailor Pluto saw that it was a Witch that hated lights and Sailor Pluto quickly moved the light out of the way. "Lights OFF!" she said firmly.

Outside, Sailor Saturn was watching out for zombies, and a horde rushed towards her and Sailor Jupiter who opened fire.

"Oh shit!" yelled Sailor Saturn "SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" She then ran into the building.

"THEY'RE COMING!" She yelled but shone her flashlight into the Witch who was startled. "WHAT THE-?!" screamed Sailor Venus.  
>"RUN LIKE HELL!" yelled Sailor Neptune as Sailor Pluto fired some shots at the Witch and closed the door. The Witch struck the door as Sailor Saturn stood ready to fire. The Witch broke a section of the door.<p>

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Sailor Saturn as she opened fire at the Witch.

"HOW D'YA LIKE THAT?!" snarled Sailor Jupiter as she shot at the infected. Sailor Saturn rejoined them as the Witch had been killed. "Stay together!" said Sailor Saturn, but a Smoker sneaked up behind Sailor Pluto and grabbed her. "HANG ON!" yelled Sailor Jupiter and shot the Smoker dead and helped Sailor Pluto up "Merry Christmas" she said as she helped Pluto up and shot at an infected with her pistol.

"Guys?" asked Sailor Neptune. Then she got a pipebomb out. She threw it. "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" she yelled as the pipebomb flung around and attracted the infected. It exploded killing the infected nearby. Sailor Saturn got up and noticed the rescue helicopter.

"HEY!" called Sailor Saturn as she chased the Helicopter "WE'RE OVER HERE! WE'RE NOT INFECTED! DOWN HERE!" but the Helicopter flew out of sight. "DAMMIT!" growled Sailor Saturn but a Hunter sneaked behind and jumped on her. Sailor Neptune pushed the Hunter off Sailor Saturn and she killed the Hunter with a final headshot activating a car alarm.

"Oh this is gonna get bad" said Sailor Pluto as the horde approached, and then a Tank rumbled towards them throwing a car that the Senshis missed.

"Run or Shoot?" asked Sailor Saturn rhetorically as she backed off "RUN OR SHOOT?!"

"Both!" replied Sailor Pluto and they ran and opened fire at the Tank into an alleyway where there was a ladder.

"GET TO THE ROOF!" Called Sailor Saturn and started climbing the ladder. Sailor Jupiter stopped and aimed her shotgun at the Tank "COME ON! COME ON!" She snarled as the Tank almost attacked her, but Sailor Pluto opened fire and dodged the Tank's attack. The Enraged Tank began to chase the Senshi Scouts up the ladder.

"GO!" called Sailor Neptune "I'll hold them off!" as the Senshi Scouts climbed up the Ladder with the Tank in hot pursuit, climbing the ladder but it almost gave way and left Sailor Neptune clinging on. "MAKOTO!" she yelled as Sailor Jupiter grabbed her as the Tank fell on the ground.

Sailor Jupiter helped Sailor Neptune up as the Senshi Scouts sat down. "Whew" said Sailor Saturn "I can't believe we made it"

"Horatu" said Sailor Pluto "We've just crossed the Street, lets not throw a party until we are out of the city."

It was just the beginning


	2. No Mercy 1

The Senshi Scouts rested on the top of some apartments where they had fought a Tank. A News Chopper flew past and it's pilot called out over the loudspeakers "To anyone who can hear this, proceed to Mercy Hospital for Evacuation! Repeat, Proceed to Mercy Hospital for evacuation!" The Senshi Scouts caught the words of the Chopper Pilot right away and got up.

Sailor Pluto spoke up "We can take the subway tunnels to the hospital, there's a Red Line station not far from here."

"Sounds a good idea" replied Sailor Saturn "Everyone grab a weapon and lets go!" and she picked herself an UZI, while Sailor Jupiter grabbed herself a pump shotgun, and the other two Senshis picked up UZIs. Sailor Saturn opened the door and it all began. Walking down into the apartment, she saw the infected all at the wait, and promptly opened fire at them. The other Senshis followed.

She fired at regular intervals to kill the zombies until she had no more bullets left in her clip. This is where she had to reload. "Reloading" called Sailor Saturn as she reloaded her gun. This let the other Senshi Scouts know she was reloading her weapon. Sailor Jupiter caught it on as her pump shotgun ran out of bullets to fire. "Reloading" she said while putting more bullets into her shotgun. Sailor Pluto and Neptune caught on with the trend as they reloaded their clips between killing zombies.

They killed a few more zombies before they stumbled across some zombies known as Special Infected. They were basically supercharged versions of the normal zombies. There was the Boomer, a extremely overweight and fat zombie that vomited bile that attracted the horde. There was the Hunter, a very agile zombie that could leap and pounce survivors. There was the Smoker, a tall zombie with a very long tongue that can be used to pull away survivors and hang on to them.

The Senshi Scouts knew about them and they were pretty careful...a Boomer appeared.

"Boomer!" said Sailor Saturn and she shoved him back then shot at him, so he exploded into a million pieces.

It was dealt with. Then a Hunter appeared.

"Hunter!" said Sailor Jupiter and she blast it with 2 shots of the Shotgun and it was dead.

Then a Smoker Appeared.

"Smoker!" said Sailor Pluto and she shot it with the UZI and it exploded leaving a cloud of smoke behind.

The Senshi Scouts continued down the alleyways into the streets. They soon found the Subway. "Here's the Subway!" said Sailor Saturn.

"I hate subways" grumbled Sailor Jupiter but no one really heard what she said.

They walked down and got into the saferoom. Sailor Saturn closed the door.

"WHOOOOOOOO!" she cheered.

* * *

><p>In the Saferoom, the Senshi Scouts were getting ready for the next stage of the campaign. "Ya know" said Sailor Jupiter "Just who out of all of this is not infected?"<p>

"I don't know" replied Sailor Pluto "Seems like we are the only ones going through this bullshit of an apocalypse"

Sailor Jupiter sighed "I hate apocalypses!" and she opened the door and Sailor Saturn lead the way out towards the Subway Station. Sailor Saturn soon spotted a Hunter "HUNTER!" she called and opened fire but the Hunter Jumped and pounced her down to the ground.

"GET IT GET IT! GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF MEE!" yelled Sailor Saturn as the Hunter pounced her but Sailor Jupiter saw it killed. Sailor Saturn got back up.

They carried on down the stairs towards the Subway station platforms, passing the ticket booth, Killing a Boomer. They walked onto the platform. They saw a table with some new weapons. "Weapons here" said Sailor Saturn as she walked over to grab an assault rifle "Oh man!" she said "This is just like Counter Strike!"

Sailor Jupiter picked up an Auto Shotgun "Groovy" she said in awe. Now that was a Shotgun. Sailor Neptune grabbed a Sniper Rifle "Grabbing a Sniper" she said while Sailor Pluto grabbed a Assault Rifle.

They carried on and they soon bumped into a Tank!

"TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNK!" yelled Sailor Saturn as she opened fire with the other Senshi Scouts. "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" yelled Sailor Pluto who threw a Molotov at the Tank. The Tank was soon dead.

Then they heard the sound of a Witch Crying. "Shh shh shh! Hold on!" said Sailor Saturn "That's a Witch! Everybody, lights off!" The Witch was right inside the subway car and was blocking the way, so the Senshi Scouts had no choice but to kill her. Sailor Jupiter Sneaked behind the Witch and Cr0wned her. The Witch fell to the floor.

"Where the hell did these Witches come from?" asked Sailor Jupiter "Somewhere in Pendle?" and they carried on towards the Generator Room. They had to start it up but there would be a Horde to fight.

Sailor Saturn hit the button and the horde was alerted.

"Here they Come!" she said as Sailor Neptune got ready behind the minigun. "Duck and Cover!" yelled Sailor Saturn as she threw her Molotov at the oncoming mob of infected. The Zombies burned up as they raced through the fire. Then the door was open and the Senshi Scouts could continue their way towards the saferoom.

But they bumped into another Tank on the way.

"TAAANK!" yelled Sailor Jupiter as she opened fire at the Tank. The other Senshis joined in and the Tank Soon fell to the floor. It was another successful operation. But as Sailor Saturn tried to Kill a Hunter, she accidentally shot Sailor Jupiter.

"WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF?!" growled Sailor Jupiter at Saturn. They continued out into the streets and caught sight of the Saferoom in the Pawn Shop. But Sailor Saturn accidentally set the car alarm off.

"AW SHIT!" she cried as the Horde rallied round to attack. She quickly opened fire at the infected as did the other Senshis as they made their way into the saferoom, but a Smoker appeared and grabbed Sailor Pluto. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Sailor Pluto as the Smoker dragged her away. Sailor Jupiter blasted one shot at the Smoker but then she got pounced by a Hunter.

"GET IT OFF!" She Yelled as the Hunter shredded her "GET IT OFF!"

Sailor Saturn and Sailor Neptune were quick to act. Sailor Saturn killed the Hunter and Sailor Neptune sniped down the Smoker. They then made their way into the saferoom.

Sailor Jupiter closed the door. "Whew!" she said "Good thing I'm indestructible!"

* * *

><p>Inside the Pawn Shop that had been converted into a safe room by CEDA, the Senshi Scouts got organized for the next part. Sailor Pluto wanted to question what Sailor Jupiter had said herself.<p>

"Makoto" she asked "Do you really think you are indestructible?"

"Why yes" replied Sailor Jupiter "I am the most god damn epic Senshi Scout ever! There is no way I am gonna die!"

"Sez you!" retorted Sailor Saturn as she opened the safe room door.

The Senshi Scouts headed off down the alleyway into a Burger Tank outlet and into a industrial complex with a Petrol Station. The Senshis had to get on the Roof, But first, there was a Tank to deal with. "TAAAANK!" yelled Sailor Neptune as she opened fire at the Tank. He raged at the Senshi Scouts but he was dead in no time.

Sailor Saturn accidentally shot at the petrol station the blew up into a million pieces. "HOLY SHIT!" she exclaimed as she saw it all happen.

Then she walked over to a lift where they had to activate to get onto the roof. Sailor Pluto hit it and the Horde Started.

_Authors Notes:_

_I was playing the levels on L4D1, unlike on Left 4 Moon 2 that I used L4D2 for, though I naturally prefer playing L4D2, and at the time of writing this, I had clocked up 104 hrs on L4D1 and 322 hrs on L4D2 as of 01/10/2014. I'll play the L4D2 version of the Sacrifice however as the Senshi Scouts will meet up with the L4D2 special infected._

_Pendle is a district of Lancashire, towns include Nelson, Colne and Barnoldswick. The area is famed for Pendle Hill where some witch trials were held in 1612, and Sailor Jupiter was making a reference to the Pendle Witches. _


	3. No Mercy 2

The Horde approached as the noisy lift made it's way up to the roof. The Senshi Scouts opened fire and Sailor Jupiter threw a pipebomb at them. "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" she yelled as the pipebomb started beeping and attracting zombies around it. It then exploded killing all the zombies around it. Sailor Jupiter gave a chuckle and carried on but she was grabbed by a Smoker. "N.N.N. !" she yelled as she was pulled away. Sailor Saturn quickly turned around and shot at the Smoker. "Killed it" she smiled as the Smoker fell dead and Sailor Jupiter was free again. "Great Shot!" complimented Sailor Neptune.

The Senshis continued into the warehouse building. There they stumbled across another with. Sailor Jupiter snorted and carefully approached the Witch ready to Cr0wn her with her Auto Shotgun.

"No!" said Sailor Pluto "Makoto, she will incap you!" Sailor Jupiter retorted "She'll drop dead before she can even kill me!" and she opened fire. But she failed to Cr0wn the Witch and the Witch incapacitated her.  
>"I'M DOWN" yelled Sailor Jupiter as she fell down to the ground. Sailor Saturn delivered the final shot and Sailor Pluto got her up. "Listen Makoto" she said sternly "Do not try to kill a Witch at close range, she is dangerous as hell"<p>

"Sorry" said Sailor Jupiter as she healed herself. Then they carried on towards a room with a manhole for the sewers. "I hate Sewers" grumbled Sailor Jupiter.

The room was dim lighted and the gunshots briefly illuminated the room. Sailor Jupiter heard the sound of a Hunter. "I hear a Hunter!" she said "Come on out wussy!" and she looked around carefully to locate the Hunter, but it then pounced Sailor Neptune.

"GET IT OFF!" yelled Sailor Neptune but Sailor Jupiter sorted the situation out. The Hunter was killed in no time. The Senshi Scouts opened up the manhole.

"This is not going to be sanitary" said Sailor Saturn as she jumped into the Sewers, along with the other Senshis. Then as they got into another tunnel. Sailor Saturn heard another Tank. "How does that fit in there?" she pondered but then threw a Molotov. The Tank Raged towards them. "TANK!" yelled Sailor Pluto as they opened fire. But she accidentally hit Sailor Saturn "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE SHOOTING!" yelled Sailor Saturn. The Tank was soon dead.

The Senshi Scouts climbed out of the sewers and in front of them was Mercy Hospital. "Mercy Hospital!" said Sailor Saturn "We made it!"

"I hate Hospitals!" grunted Sailor Jupiter "And Doctors, and Lawyers and Cops"

Nobody really heard her as they entered the Saferoom of Mercy Hospital. Sailor Neptune closed the door "Sweet!" she cheered.

* * *

><p>"I hate Hospitals" grunted Sailor Jupiter as she healed herself up. The other Senshis began to hear her grumbles. Though they said noting as Sailor Neptune opened the Saferoom door and carried on through Mercy Hospital. To their horror, there was infected Hospital Patients, Doctors, Nurses and Paramedics who did not understand anything about the Green Flu. "Holy shit!" groaned Sailor Saturn as some infected patients approached. Sailor Jupiter shot it down and it fell on it's stomach. Sailor Jupiter Stared at the dead zombie's arse.<p>

"Whoa" said Sailor Jupiter "Those gowns seem to reveal their arses, where are their pants anyway?" Sailor Jupiter shot another Patient's arse and it fell down. She gave a chortle. "Arses...bums...bottoms...buttocks...Shit, I like 'em all"

But then she was vomited on by a Boomer. "AAAAAARGH!" she Cried "THIS IS GROSS!" and the infected went full force towards her. Sailor Saturn killed the Boomer but it exploded on Sailor Neptune as well "AAAAAAAAAARGH...URRGH...ARGH!" groaned Sailor Neptune as she was knocked back by the Boomer's explosion. The infected hoarded around them until the bile effect wore off and the Senshis carried on. Sailor Jupiter was still suspicious about the zombie arses.

They soon reached the lift. Luckily, it was still in operation. "The lift is still working" Said Sailor Saturn. They did not know that they were actually in the area where the infection first started to spread. There was a dead man in the Biohazard room, presumed to be the original victim of the Green Flu. His back story is unknown, no time to hazard a guess.

Sailor Pluto hit the button to call the lift down. The horde was alerted. "Here they COME!" yelled Sailor Pluto as the first of the hordes arrived, but Sailor Jupiter accidentally shot her "AH! KNOCK IT OFF!" yelled Sailor Pluto. She carried on killing as the lift descended.

A Hunter sneaked up and pounced Sailor Pluto but Sailor Saturn saw to it. "Killed It!" she said proudly. "Nice shot" replied Sailor Jupiter as she reloaded her auto shotgun. The zombies hoarded around but there was something bad. A Smoker grabbed Sailor Saturn and pulled her away into a horde of zombies. "NOO NOOOO!" yelled Sailor Saturn as she was pulled away. But then a Hunter pounced on her and incapacitated her. "JESUS, I'M DOWN!" she yelled as the Hunter shredded her and the horde mobbed her.

Sailor Jupiter and Pluto saw to it killing the Smoker, Hunter and the infected surrounding her. Sailor Neptune helped Sailor Saturn up. "Are you okay?" she asked "I'll be fine" replied Sailor Saturn as she was helped up. Sailor Saturn got back up. "Hold on" said Sailor Pluto "Lemme patch you up" as she healed Sailor Saturn. Sailor Saturn sighed with satisfaction and the Senshi Scouts headed into the lift. "I hate elevators" grunted Sailor Jupiter as the lift ascended.

"Makoto" asked Sailor Pluto "Is there anything you don't hate?"

"You know what I don't hate" replied Sailor Jupiter "I don't hate _serafuku_!"

The lift got up to the 28th floor. It was a part of the hospital that was still under construction when the infection hit. Mercy Hospital had 30 floors. But 2 of them on the top were still under construction. The Senshi Scouts got out of the lift and through the construction site. Then to their horror, a Tank appeared! "TAAAAAAAAAAAANK!" yelled Sailor Saturn but the Tank punched her back and she fell onto the ledge clinging on. "I NEED SOME HELP!" she yelled as she began to cling onto the ledge. The other Senshis were still fighting the Tank. But he was soon dead.

Sailor Pluto headed over "Hotaru what got you into this mess?" she asked "Okay, grab my hand, you are not gonna fall" Sailor Saturn was helped back up. "Thanks Setsuna" she said as she carried on. But then she was accidentally shot by Sailor Neptune. "MICHURU!" she yelled. But then she shoved back a Boomer from the ledge. He fell down all the way to the street.

The Senshi Scouts continued their way to the saferoom. Sailor Saturn was the first to enter. "Come on!" she called "Everybody inside! INSIDE!" and Sailor Pluto closed the door. "Yes!" she cheered.

* * *

><p>The Senshis were nearing the roof of Mercy Hospital. All they had to do was get up their and alert the News Chopper 5 pilot. Sailor Saturn opened the saferoom door and carried on through the construction site of a hospital ward. Then she heard the sounds of the Pilot.<p>

"Mercy Hospital, can anyone hear me? Anyone? Respond if anyone is here? News Chopper 5 out!"

"That sounds like the Chopper Pilot!" said Sailor Saturn "We are nearly out of here!"

"Thank God!" said Sailor Jupiter "I am already getting sick of this dump!"

Sailor Saturn answered the radio.

"You made it" said the Chopper Pilot "All you need to do is hold out until I get there. But first you should prepare. There should be a mounted gun and other supplies to help you hold out until I get there. No way I can land unless YOU are ready. Call me back once you're prepared. News Chopper 5 out."

The Senshi Scouts prepared for the battle and Sailor Saturn called back.

"Ok I am on my way" said the Chopper Pilot "ETA 15 Minutes, just hang in there! News Chopper 5 out" and with that, the horde approached them. "Here they come!" said Sailor Saturn and got ready with the minigun. The horde arrived and Sailor Saturn fired the Minigun.

The Zombie hordes kept coming as the Senshis battled them waiting for their escape vehicle. Then the first Tank arrived. "TAAAAAAAAANK!" yelled Sailor Saturn and threw a Molotov at him, then pounded him with the Minigun. The Tank was dead in no time at all. The Chopper Pilot gave an update. "Mercy Hospital! I won't be long! ETA 5 Minutes! News Chopper 5 out!"

Then the next horde arrived. Sailor Saturn got ready with the Minigun and copied what the pilot said "The Chopper should not be long now!" She then fired up the minigun and belted the zombies ferociously with it. Then the Final Tank appeared. "TAAAAAAAAANK!" yelled Sailor Jupiter and threw her Molotov out onto him while Sailor Saturn belted with the Minigun. He was dead in no time.

Then the Chopper arrived. "The Heli is here, lets go!" said Sailor Saturn and headed for the chopper. "To the Chopper, come on move it move it move it!" ordered Sailor Pluto as they approached the Chopper that was ready. "COME ON! GET IN GET IN!" yelled the Pilot. The Senshi Scouts got in and the Chopper flew away around Mercy hospital and out if Fairfield.

_Authors Notes:_

_When Sailor Jupiter was doing her chortle about Arse...bums..et al, it is a reference to the return of the Tourettes Guy with the winner of the Tourettes Guy look a like contest blurting out about testicles. IDK why Valve made the infected patients arses visible. FUN FACT: In the L4D2 version of No Mercy, the exact Same model of patient infected is used._

_Next Part...Crash Course..._


	4. Crash Course

But soon, the Chopper Pilot had turned infected, he had either been bitten or had caught the flu. He was turning into a zombie. Sailor Neptune shot the pilot and the Helicopter crashed in an industrial area in Whitney County outside of Fairfield. The Senshi Scouts got out of the helicopter wreck. Sailor Jupiter began to moan again.

"God Dammit" she grunted "Where did they buy this helicopter?! At the uh...the uh...Umm...Hold on"

"The Shitty Pilot Store?" asked Sailor Neptune

"Yeah!" replied Sailor Jupiter and walked off grunting "I hate helicopters!"

Then she saw the corpse of the dead Chopper Pilot. "Hey Michuru" she said impertinently "Here's the pilot, in case you wanna shot him again"

"Okay you know what?" replied Sailor Neptune "He was a zombie. Zombie, Zombie, Zombie. Not a pilot. He was a zombie, Makoto"

Sailor Saturn sighed and Sailor Pluto spoke. "Speak up Makoto, your voice got all muffled of you head being to far up your vagina!"

"Hey Setsuna!" retorted Sailor Jupiter "You look like shit!" and she walked off into the storage shed.

Sailor Saturn however vaguely heard it all. She spotted something. "Pills here!" she said and took them "Grabbin' pills!" Pills, or Peelz of course were Sailor Saturn's weakness. She carried on with her 'Peelz' safely in her pocket. She went into the warehouse as the other Senshi Scouts caught up. Down a few alleyways and into another warehouse where there was a Tank!

"TAAAAAAAAAAAAAANK!" yelled Sailor Saturn and opened fire. Sailor Neptune opened fire but unfortunately was hit by a forklift truck that the Tank flung at her, she fell to the ground.

"CRAP! I'M DOWN!" she yelled in despair but the angry Tank began to punch her. "AAAAAARGH HE'S CRUSHING ME! HE'S CRUSHING ME!" yelled Sailor Neptune but Sailor Saturn dealt the last shot to the Tank as he fell down just next to Sailor Neptune. "Killed it!" said Sailor Saturn and then went over to Sailor Neptune and helped her up. "You'll be okay" she said while helping Sailor Neptune up. Sailor Neptune healed herself and the Senshi Scouts continued their way through the alleyways.

They passed a Steam Pipe. "Hey watch out for the god damn steam pipe" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Man" said Sailor Neptune "I love Steam."

"Oh yeah!" replied Sailor Jupiter "I love steam, I just hate the pipes."

They carried on for a bit until Sailor Jupiter saw some army vehicles. "Huh" she snorted "The Army, They're about as much use as the cops" and she carried on and to their horror, there was another tank waiting for them. "TANK!" yelled Sailor Jupiter and opened fire. It was dealt with in no time at all and the Senshi Scouts continued past some Gas Tanks.

"Hey Michuru!" she said to Sailor Neptune "Look, we're passing gas! Hahahahah!"

"Hehehehe, farting" chuckled Sailor Neptune. Sailor Saturn laughed at the joke but Sailor Pluto was standing no nonsense from Sailor Jupiter. "Ya know who's gonna survive this mess Makoto" she asked sternly "It ain't the one making jokes"

Sailor Jupiter just scoffed and they headed towards a barricade that blocked the bridge. There was a howitzer ready to be launched. "Barricade, big arse gun" said Sailor Neptune "Anyone got any ideas?"

"Eh...lets fire it so we can get across the bridge" replied Sailor Saturn and she fired the howitzer. This alerted the horde. "HERE THEY COME!" yelled Sailor Jupiter "MICHURU, JUST PRETEND THEY'RE ALL HELICOPTER PILOTS!"

"Zombie, Makoto" replied Sailor Neptune "He, was, a, zombie" and she opened fire on the horde, killed a Smoker that grabbed Sailor Saturn and a Hunter that pounced Sailor Pluto.

They fought on until the fire was out. "The fire's out" said Sailor Saturn and they crossed the bridge. Sailor Jupiter noticed the sign for Riverside that got her going again.

"Riverside?" she groaned "Oh my god I hate Canada so much! If there's one thing I hate more than vampires, it's Canada! Eh!"

"Yea" replied Sailor Neptune "Canadians are dicks!"

"Canada?" replied Sailor Saturn "Makoto, we're in Pennsylvania!"

Then Sailor Jupiter heard a Boomer. "I HEAR A BOOMER!" she yelled "And it sounded Canadian!" then she saw a Hunter. "HUNTER!" she said "It looked Canadian!"

The 2 special infected in question were soon dead and the Senshis made their way into the saferoom in a warehouse. Sailor Jupiter closed the door.

"YEAAAH! HA!" she cheered.

* * *

><p>In the Saferoom, the Senshi Scouts were deciding what to do to escape. "Looks like we should check out that truck depot" said Sailor Jupiter. "Sounds a good idea" replied Sailor Saturn "Lets go" and they went out. Sailor Neptune opened the saferoom door and they made their way to the truck depot. The Senshi Scouts followed her behind.<p>

They made their way through a few buildings, and Sailor Jupiter looked around at regular intervals, she spotted a recycling sign on a building. "Thanks for saving the planet recyclers" She said proudly "Mission accomplished" and then carried on but got grabbed by a Smoker. "NONONONO!" she yelled as the Smoker pulled her back. Sailor Saturn turned quickly round and got ready to shoot at the Smoker but Sailor Pluto shot first accidentally hitting Sailor Saturn and Sailor Jupiter after killing the Smoker.

"Setsuna. Come on Lady" she said to Sailor Pluto.

"Nice shot Setsuna" snarled Sailor Jupiter sarcastically "That was my ARSE!"

The Senshis continued through a container and over a lorry over to the Truck Depot itself. "Here's the truck depot" said Sailor Saturn "I knew we were gonna make it!"

"Yeah" replied Sailor Pluto "Lets find a way to get that truck down so we can get the hell outta here" Sailor Saturn vaguely heard but she was drawn to some Pain Pills. "PEELZ HERE!" she said and grabbed them. Then she noticed the generator. "We need to start up that generator!" she called to the other Senshis. Then she went and tried the generator.

The Generator spluttered as it was being brought to life. "Hurry, up up up up up up!" she pleaded as she started the generator. The Senshi Scouts got into positions with Sailor Jupiter on the Minigun. The Generator came to life and the Truck slowly began to be brought down to the ground.

"Oh shit" said Sailor Saturn and got out the way but accidentally got shot by Sailor Jupiter. "OWW! MOTHERFUCKER!" she yelled as the horde arrived. "INCOMING!" yelled Sailor Jupiter and revved up the Minigun to fight the incoming hordes. The Senshis fought on until the Tank came, but Sailor Jupiter tried the Minigun against the Tank. It worked and he fell on the floor dead.

They fought on until suddenly. The Generator Stopped. "FUCK!" yelled Sailor Jupiter "Someone turn the generator back on!" Sailor Saturn turned around and made her way quickly to the generator that had stopped. "Come on come on your motherfucking generator!" she snarled as a Tank was raging and coming towards her. She did it and the Generator came back to life. The Tank was dead in no time at all and the Truck had finally descended to the ground. "Get in the truck!" said Sailor Pluto as she dived into their like a lunatic. The Other Senshi Scouts followed suit. Sailor Jupiter took the wheel and tore out of the truck depot like a maniac. They had escaped.

_Author's Notes:_

_This is only 1 chapter long, as I felt it was too short for 2 chapters._

_PEELZ is Louis' way of saying Pills. If you've not seen the memes._

_I did not play this level through beforehand, I am now gonna play Death Toll._

_Next part...Death Toll_


	5. Death Toll 1

The Senshi Scouts had made their way to a turnpike near Riverside. They left behind the truck and then made a plan. "The army is holding out in riverside" said Sailor Saturn "We should get some help" and she grabbed a pump shotgun. "Unless anyone has a better plan" said Sailor Neptune "I'd say we head there" The Senshi Scouts headed off down the road under a destroyed bridge. Sailor Saturn thought the use of the Pump Shotgun was more viable here for some reason, as did the other Senshi Scouts. They fired away at the infected and Special infected alike.

When they went under the bridge, they climbed the ladder to get back up on the road. Sailor Jupiter looked up and saw a Hunter, as soon as she shot at it, it fled. "Yeah you'd better hide sweatshirt wearin' little wuss" she sneered and climbed the ladder. But as she got to the top, the Hunter was there ready to pounce her. And he did. "GET IT OFF!" yelled Sailor Jupiter as the Senshis climbed up to help her. Sailor Saturn shoved the Hunter off. "HUNTER!" she yelled and then blast him to death with her pump shotgun. Sailor Jupiter got up. "Well, good job it did not throw you down to the ground and incapacitate you Makoto" said Sailor Saturn. She headed off into the tunnel.

"I hate tunnels" grunted Sailor Jupiter. Though she was not supposed to say this on this campaign. The Senshis carried on through the tunnel, killing infected alike. "Heads up!" said Sailor Pluto as she saw a Boomer. She shot it but she and Sailor Saturn got covered in bile. "GOD, DAMMIT, SON OF A BITCH!" yelled Sailor Saturn. "JEEEZ!" yelled Sailor Saturn. The horde rushed towards them quickly as they tried holding them off with their pump shotguns, that were rather slow to reload. But nonetheless, they succeeded.

Through a few more rooms, and outside they had spotted a Saferoom. This level was a breeze. "Assemble in the saferoom people" said Sailor Pluto as she got everyone in and closed the door. "Well that were a breeze" she said to herself. The next level would be harder.

* * *

><p>After the breeze of the first part, things were going to get harder for the Senshi Scouts. On the wall in the saferoom, there was the words Exodus 9:15, a passage from the bible. The passage was<p>

"For now I will stretch out my hand, that I may smite thee and thy people with pestilence; and thou shalt be cut off from the earth."

Sailor Jupiter stared at it in confusion. This was a hint to someone who they would meet much later in Riverside. Sailor Saturn stared at it as well. "Why do they put the names of bible passages there?" she pondered but she opened the saferoom door and carried on.

Through the waterworks and drains, carried on the Senshis. Sailor Saturn was getting tired of her pump shotgun. "This shotgun is a load of shit" she grumbled to herself. "Can't it reload any faster?" as she carried her way through the drainage pipes, towards another drain where she would find better weapons. But first, there was a Tank!

"TAAAAANK!" yelled Sailor Saturn and backed off after shooting at him with a few shots of her pump shotgun. The Tank raged towards them, he climbed into the drain pipe. The Senshis opened fire quickly with their flimsy pump shotguns and that was enough to deal with the Tank. "Killed Him" smiled Sailor Saturn "There is some better guns down there, we can get shot of these slow arse shotguns" and she headed down to where the guns were. Sailor Saturn grabbed an Auto Shotgun as did Sailor Pluto. Sailor Jupiter grabbed an assault rifle while Sailor Neptune went with the Hunting Rifle. They carried on.

Sailor Saturn had a blast with the Auto Shotgun. It was so cool. "POW!" she giggled "That killed them real quick!" and she carried on. Sailor Jupiter had a blast with the assault rifle. "Ahahaha!" she giggled "Now that is a cool arse gun!" They continued through another drain into an area with a lock that they needed to lower. There would be loitering infected waiting to form in a horde to attack the Senshi Scouts when they lowered the floodgate. Sailor Pluto spoke "Lower that floodgate and get across. I have a feeling the sons of bitches are gonna pounce us"

Sailor Neptune went over to the other platform. "I hit it" she said "Get ready!"

The common infected sure enough rushed towards them. Sailor Saturn threw her grenade. "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" She yelled as the pipe bomb flew towards the common infected horde as they rushed out of the drains. It then exploded killing all the common infected. Sailor Saturn sniggered. Then the lock was down and they were ready to cross.

"The lock is down" said Sailor Saturn "Lets go!"

Into another room, she spotted...pills. "Grabbin' Peelz!" said Sailor Saturn as she grabbed her beloved pills. Sailor Jupiter also grabbed some pills. "Grabbin' pills" she said as she took the other bottle of pills in the medical locker. Sailor Saturn carried on through the drains. Into a room, where a sneaky hunter was waiting. "Hunter!" said Sailor Saturn. The Hunter was after Sailor Saturn's Pills. The Hunter threw Sailor Saturn through the window outside and yanked her pills off from her.

"HEY!" yelled Sailor Saturn "THAT'S MY PEELZ! GET OFF ME!" and she struggled for her shotgun as the Hunter with Sailor Saturn's pills tried to stop her. Sailor Saturn would not give her pills to anyone. "DIE YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" she yelled as she grabbed her auto Shotgun. "SON OF A BITCH!" and she fired at the Hunter who fell down. Sailor Saturn grabbed her pills. "Better grab everythin' I can" she said and headed over to the saferoom that was in a caboose.

The Senshi Scouts approached the saferoom. "COME ON!" yelled Sailor Saturn "EVERYONE, INSIDE! INSIDE!" They got in and she closed the door. "WHOOOOOOOOOOO!" she cheered.

* * *

><p>"I hate train yards" grunted Sailor Jupiter as she healed herself up ready for the next part of the campaign. Sailor Neptune said "Makoto, why do you hate everything?" Sailor Jupiter hastily came up with a response "Because thing that I hate are mostly a shit load of fuck" and she opened the saferoom door. She then opened fire with her assault rifle. The train yard was big. It made her feel nervous. She began to sing nervously to herself.<p>

"#100 bottles of beer on the wall, 100 bottles of beer, kill a zombie, chug it down. 99 bottles of beer on the wall... hm hmmmm...99 bottles of beer, kill a zombie, chug it down...#"

She carried on bravely as she grabbed a Molotov. Then her big fears were realized. There was a Tank loitering around somewhere in the Train Yard. "Be careful" she warned "A Tank is around, shoot the fuck outta it!" Then she threw her Molotov to alert the Tank, and he came raging towards the Senshi Scouts.

"TANK!" yelled Sailor Pluto and opened fire. Sailor Jupiter and the others also opened fire at the raging Tank. He threw a rock but they got out of the way. He tried again but he was dead. "Nailed it!" sneered Sailor Jupiter as the Tank fell down to the ground. But Sailor Jupiter accidentally shot Sailor Saturn.

"Makoto!" yelled Sailor Saturn all annoyed "That is my ARSE you're shooting" and she carried on. Down an alleyway, out of the train yard, onto a road with a cabin, until they found a Church. "There's lights on in that church" said Sailor Neptune "We should check it out"

"Don't tell me it's that loogie who wrote Exodus 9:15 on the wall?" said Sailor Jupiter grudgingly. The Senshi Scouts had a bad feeling about this as they approached the Church.

When they got near to the Church, they began hearing the words "Better Safe than Sorry" being repeated several times. They began to hear the Church guy "No, no, no, no, no! No, no! You said that last time! You said that last time! I trusted you last time!" he said and then Sailor Saturn knocked on his door.

"No! No! My safehouse! I've got the bell! You stay the hell out! My safehouse!" yelled the Church guy as Sailor Saturn knocked on the door. Sailor Saturn was not impressed by what she was hearing from a lunatic Church guy.

"Mister" she said firmly "If one of us gets hurt out there, I'm gonna shoot my way in there and beat you to death with my gun! WE'RE NOT INFECTED!" Sailor Saturn was not in the mood for shit. "Let us in, now or in the name of love, justice and all that compels, I WILL PUNISH YOU!"

"Not infected? NOT INFECTED?! Prove it!" screamed the Church Guy and began to ring the bell. "Ding dong! Ding dong! Dinners served! COME AND GET IT!" and then the horde began to race towards them.

_Authors Notes:_

_In that saferoom with Exodus 9:15 on the wall, Was that the Church Guy who did it?_

_Of course, I played it through using a auto shotgun, not an assault rifle, until I got to the Church horde event. _

_The Hunter and Sailor Saturn's pills was somewhat original._


	6. Death Toll 2

The Horde belted down at the Senshi Scouts as the church bell rang. The Church Key kept ringing the bell. Sailor Saturn switched her Shotgun for the Assault rifle and Sailor Jupiter picked up the Shotgun. Sailor Saturn threw her pipebomb "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" she yelled as the pipebomb flew out of her hands. The pipe bomb exploded and Sailor Saturn carried on. She fired at some more zombies until all of a sudden, the bell stopped ringing.

"BETTER SAFE THAN SORRY!" spluttered the Church Guy "BETTER SAFE THAN-*splutters*" then he began to mutate...and turn into a Hunter. Sailor Saturn opened the saferoom door and then the Hunter appeared. She opened fire and killed what was the church guy.

The Senshi Scouts entered the saferoom and Sailor Saturn closed the door.

* * *

><p>The Senshis were getting ready for the next part of the adventure, this time they were going into Riverside. Sailor Jupiter looked around and saw the words "Better safe than sorry" written on the wall several times over. Sailor Jupiter snorted "PEH! What an arsehole that Church Guy was, why couldn't I have kicked his arse?" But no one heard her and she went outside. "I hate Small Towns" she grunted as she moved out of the church and into Riverside before tackling a Boomer with her shotgun. "Pop the can in it's arse" she gleamed. Then She carried on into through Riverside.<p>

The Senshi Scouts continued behind Sailor Jupiter into Riverside. This once vibrant Pennsylvania town was now a wasteland since the Military pulled out of Riverside, after the town had been overrun by the infection. There was infected army officers amongst the crowds of infected civilians, Sailor Jupiter Sneered "The Army! What a fat lot of help they've been to us!" and she blasted them with her Shotgun.

But then she had a surprise attack by a Smoker who pulled her away and a Boomer who puked on her to attract the Horde. Sailor Saturn quickly came over to the situation, killing both the Smoker and Boomer but unlucky enough to get covered in bile as well! "AWWW SHIT!" she yelled as the horde came towards her. Sailor Neptune and Sailor Pluto worked to keep the infected away from the 2 of them and once they had both been cleared of the bile effect, they carried on.

Through Warehouses, shops and buildings alike, Riverside seemed to be a maze of complete horror, and it was. A zombie infected settlement like thousands of others across Eastern America. Soon the Senshis approached the Main Street of Riverside. Sailor Saturn stopped as she heard the sound of a Tank. "Everyone" she said "There is a Tank! In the name of love and all that compels, PUNISH THE TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANK!" and she threw a Molotov onto the Tank that raged towards them. "Repent you giant motherfucker!" snarled Sailor Jupiter as she opened fire at the Tank.

The Tank was dead in no time at all, and the Senshi Scouts turned their attention to the barricade that the Military left when they pulled out of Riverside. "Now that is a big arse machine gun!" exclaimed Sailor Saturn as she saw the mounted gun that the Military had left behind. There was a forklift truck there that had lifted up the walkway in a vague attempt to stop the infection. "We need to lower that forklift" said Sailor Neptune. Sailor Pluto got on the job and the fork lift truck lowered down the walkway. It fell down with a crash setting off a car alarm nearby.

"Oh hell" groaned Sailor Saturn as she hurried off to the saferoom. The horde came in it's furore, and the Senshi Scouts struggled on to the saferoom. Almost Tripping up on a Witch and startling her, they reached the saferoom. Sailor Pluto Closed the door. "Not bad" she said.

* * *

><p>In the saferoom, the Senshi Scouts were about to head off to Riverside Park where they believed there might be some help. Sailor Jupiter was in a bad mood, she had seen things about lawyers that she hated "I hate lawyers" she grumbled.<p>

No one heard her complaint about lawyers and they carried on into Riverside approaching the park. "I hate the water" grunted Sailor Jupiter. No one heard her. But Sailor Saturn gave a response.

"Ya know Makoto" she said "You should make a list of everything you hate and make a story about it!"

"Pah" retorted Sailor Jupiter "What makes you say that Hotaru? I hate writing! I hate lists!"

"Makoto" said Sailor Pluto "What is so up with you?"

"No seriously" replied Sailor Jupiter "I hate Lawyers! When are they gonna get done practising law?!"

"Put a sock in it Makoto" replied Sailor Pluto as they approached the Park with the boathouse. They heard the voice of John Salter, a boatman with his wife Amanda, who is on the lookout for survivors to take to the Military outpost up river.

"If there is anyone out there, this is John and Amanda Slater. We are a small fishing vessel anchored off Riverside" called John from the radio. Sailor Jupiter headed over to the radio and answered it.

"Hello?" asked John all surpised "See Amanda, I told you someone was still out there!"

"ATTENTION BOAT OWNER!" said Sailor Jupiter "WE ARE THE COPS! I COMMAND YOU TO PICK US UP!"

"We're heading up to military outpost up river" said John in response "We can come get you in 10 minutes, arms yourselves for the trip and tell me when to head out"

The Senshi Scouts got ready and Sailor Jupiter replied to John telling him and Amanda that they were ready for rescue.

"Alright, we're on our way" said John "We're on our way, I don't want our first act of kindness to be our last" Then the horde arrived.

The Horde began as Sailor Saturn threw her pipebomb and attached herself tot he Minigun gunning down the infected alike, like the Heavy Weapons Guy. The other Senshis defended with their guns. The hordes kept coming until the first Tank arrived.

"TANK!" yelled Sailor Jupiter and threw her Molotov at the Tank. Sailor Saturn fired him with the minigun for a bit but then he went out of the gun's reach and she had to use her assault rifle until he was dealt with. "Got it!" smiled Sailor Pluto. The next horde arrived and at last, after the final Tank had been killed, the boat arrived.

"EVERYONE GET TO THE BOAT!" yelled the Senshi Scouts as they raced their way towards the Slater's boat. They got on and the boat sailed away. They left Riverside for good.

_Authors Notes:_

_When I played through on Death Toll, the Church Guy emerged as a Hunter._

_Next campaign: Dead Air!_


	7. Dead Air 1

The Senshi Scouts stood in a greenhouse on top of a roof somewhere in the city of Newburg. They had been there for a while when a plane flew over them. That gave them an idea. "Flying planes mean a working airport" said Sailor Neptune "I say we head there" and it was to be. They prepared themselves for the escape from the greenhouse. "I hate airplanes" grunted Sailor Jupiter, she genuinely did not like airplanes. She picked up her shotgun and got on the move. Somehow, from some strange reason, the Senshi Scouts got kicked off the boat and were taking shelter in the greenhouse before they carried on for more help.

"Gah" snorted Sailor Jupiter "What a bunch of cocksuckers they both were!" Sailor Pluto turned to Sailor Jupiter "They are probably zombies now..." but to her surprise, the Slaters now infected rushed towards the Senshis. "AHH BULLSHIT!" Exclaimed Sailor Jupiter as she saw the infected Slaters. Sailor Saturn turned round and opened fire killing both the Slaters.

Sailor Pluto was right. "Son of a bitch" she muttered to herself.

"Whoa" exclaimed Sailor Saturn "Had they got bitten or something?" but what she did not know that she and the other Senshi Scouts were carriers, people who had the virus and did not display any symptoms. They did not know that they were not really immune.

The Senshis carried on however, out of the greenhouse and on to the rooftops of the apartments, where they crossed roofs by wooden planks that linked the two buildings and supported their weight. Then a small horde approached but they were dealt with. They carried on through an apartment. There they came across a Boomer. "Hey" said Sailor Jupiter "Setsuna, Shove him out the window!" Sailor Pluto did just that and the Boomer fell down and exploded with a loud fart. Sailor Jupiter sniggered at the sound.

"Don't be so brash Makoto" replied Sailor Pluto but Sailor Jupiter ignored her. She carried on through the apartments and grabbed some Pills "I'm grabbin' pills" she said as she took the pills. Sailor Saturn also found some Pills. "Better grab everythin' I can" she said when she took the pills. Sailor Jupiter then found an extra pistol, and then reloaded her shotgun. It was a Pump Shotgun after all, it was not the best but it had to do for now.

They went into another apartment and there was a street. There was a hotel called the Harbour view Hotel, a four star hotel that was for tourists and businesspeople. It had been set up as a CEDA evac centre when the infection started. But when the infection became too much and CEDA had buckled up due to the infection, the Military had taken over but by the time the Senshi Scouts reached Newburg, the Military had pulled out.

Sailor Jupiter headed into the saferoom that was once the Hotel's kitchen and grabbed a Submachine Gun as the Shotgun was proving ineffective. She shot the car that had it's alarm activated ready to kill some infected with it. She shot the car on purpose though. "Here it goes" she said and opened fire at the horde that were fast approaching.

She did her bit of killing, even bashed of a Hunter that was trying to kill her, then she entered the saferoom and closed the door. "YEAH!" she cheered.

* * *

><p>The Senshis were getting ready for the next part of the adventure. They got themselves organized and headed out the door. Sailor Jupiter was just healing herself when she had an idea "Hey" she said "We could get over to the rooftops and that will get us out of this dump" Sailor Pluto started "Don't speak such horse shit" she snapped "The road will be clear to go to the airport" but what she didn't know that they were going through blocked roads and had to use the roofs.<p>

Sailor Saturn opened the door and they carried on but Sailor Pluto saw her mistake. "Oh pardon me" she said to Sailor Jupiter. "Over that dumpster" and they climbed over the dumpster to the parked lorry with a ladder giving access to the fire escape stairs. Sailor Jupiter climbed up the stairs but then she stumbled across a sneaky Boomer. "Uh oh" she said to herself and blasted the Boomer but got covered in bile. "AAAAAWWW SHIT!" she yelled as the Horde began to rally towards her. She fired her submachine gun fiercely at the infected. "Repent! Repent! You vampires!" she snarled as she fiercely shot at the infected. Then the bile effect wore off.

She continued with the other Senshi Scouts into the room, and there was a table of weapons. She spotted them "Weapons over here!" she called and the grabbed her beloved auto shotgun. "Come to Mummy my sweet shotgun" she said affectionately "In the name of love and all that compels, punish these zombies!" and while the other Senshis grabbed their weapons, she headed off, but then detect something she hated, a sign for a legal firm.

"What do you call 5000 dead lawyers?" asked Sailor Neptune with a smirk on her face. "I hate lawyers" grunted Sailor Jupiter same way she did in Riverside "I cannot wait to see when they will all be made redundant!" but then some infected lawyers mobbed around her. She shot them and then laughed. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" she then had to carry on, but she heard a Tank lurking somewhere. "Take it easy" she warned "Get ready to deliver this Tank's punishment" and she threw her Molotov at the Tank. The Tank was alerted and he raged towards the Senshi Scouts.

The Tank hit Sailor Pluto several times before he was dealt with. He fell on the floor as Sailor Pluto healed herself up. "Bull fucking horse shit" she grumbled as she healed herself up. Then they carried on outside onto the roofs again where there was a crane waiting for them. "We need to lower that crane to get across to the other side" said Sailor Saturn as she got ready for the horde event. "Michuru, get up there and activate the crane"

"Okay" said Sailor Neptune "Lets lower this dumpster down" and hit the lever on the crane. It began to lower down the dumpster and attract the horde due to it's noise.

"Here they come!" warned Sailor Saturn quickly as she saw the first of the horde arrive to attack the Senshi Scouts. A Smoker sneaked up and tried to grab Sailor Saturn but she took her assault rifle and killed the Smoker with a single headshot. "That was mine!" she said and turned back to the horde that were now in full swing and even sneaking behind her back. She tried to shove them all away and protect the backs of the other Senshis. Sailor Pluto got pounced by a Hunter and Sailor Jupiter swiftly killed him. Then the dumpster was lowered. "Dumpster's down, lets go" said Sailor Jupiter and led the Senshi Scouts over it onto the other roof.

She then went into the office where the lawyers worked.

"See?" she said "All the god damn fucking lawyers have been made redundant, maybe they went and shoved all their legal documents up each other's arses when the infection hit" and she gave of a loud laugh attracting the horde. "Oh Bollocks!" she yelled as the horde came quickly towards her.

"MAKOTO!" snapped Sailor Pluto "Give over with you god damn jokes! That attracted a horde!"

"Sorry!" Sailor Jupiter replied sarcastically, she did not have time for being scolded. She just blasted the heads of the zombies. The horde subsided and they carried on but there was disaster around the corner.

There was a Boomer who was covering a Witch in hope that the Senshi Scouts would make him explode and startle the Witch. Sailor Saturn was walking by when the Boomer came out all of a sudden and Sailor Saturn shot the Boomer when she was really aiming for another zombie but she did not realize until it was too late. The Boomer exploded covering all 4 Senshis in bile and the Witch incapacitated Sailor Saturn "SHIT! I'M DOWN!" yelled Sailor Saturn and the Witch began shredding her up as the horde surrounded the Senshi Scouts. The Bile blinded Sailor Jupiter Tried to Cr0wn the Witch but infected got in her way. Then the Witch killed Sailor Saturn just as the Bile cleared. "HOTARU!" yelled the other Senshis as the Witch began to flee. Sailor Jupiter acted quickly and Cr0wned the Witch. Then she saw Sailor Saturn's dead body.

"Dammit" mourned Sailor Jupiter "She didn't deserve this"

"Hotaru didn't make it" mourned Sailor Pluto "Ah Christ"

"Lets carry on" said Sailor Neptune "Chances are that Hotaru is stuck in a closet waiting to be rescued"

The Senshi Scouts decided to carry on through the office building until they heard a familiar voice. "Help!" it said "I am trapped in the closet. Get me out!" The Senshi Scout stopped at the sound of the voice. It had to be the voice of Sailor Saturn. "That sounds like Hotaru!" said Sailor Pluto "Lets go and get her out of that closet before another one of us gets killed"

Sailor Pluto opened the closet door and out came Sailor Saturn. "Thanks!" she said, but she only had half of her full health and had a Submachine Gun, not an assault rifle. She carried on throught the stairways until they bumped into another Tank!

"TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANK!" yelled Sailor Saturn as she opened fire at the Tank. Sailor Neptune threw her Molotov "Fire in the hole!" she yelled and the Molotov set the Tank Alight. Sailor Saturn pressed hard with her Submachine Gun that she had to make do with until she could find another Assault Rifle or Shotgun. But nevertheless, the Tank was soon dead. "Got 'em!" smirked Sailor Neptune.

Sailor Saturn went over to the desk to grab some pills she spotted. "Peelz here!" she said and grabbed them quickly before anyone else could. Then she carried on out onto the street and spotted the Saferoom. "Safe house over here!" said Sailor Saturn and got inside. She picked up a healthkit and a second pistol and then shut the door once the other Senshi Scouts were in. "WHOOO BABY ALRIGHT!" she cheered.

* * *

><p>Newburg was burning up fast as the Senshi Scouts readied themselves in the Saferoom for the next part of their journey to the airport in what they believed was still operated by the military. Sailor Jupiter opened the door and they got out into the open again. Sailor Saturn followed behind and then they came across a construction site that only just started when the infection had hit Newburg. The Scaffolding was still up though, The Senshis could climb it.<p>

They soon spotted a barricade. "We need to tear down that barricade" said Sailor Neptune. They came up with a plan. "Alright" said Sailor Pluto "I will settle this, everybody get into positions, this is gonna attract the horde so be ready to fight when I shoot down this barricade" and the Senshi Scouts got into their positions waiting on Sailor Pluto to shoot down the barricade.

Sailor Jupiter opened fire at the petrol cans that were there, and it ignited, then exploded alerting the horde. "Here they come!" yelled Sailor Saturn as the horde approached.

_Authors notes:_

_It is said on the L4D wiki, that the survivors were kicked off the Slater's boat for some reason, and I made this story around the guess that the Slaters had gotten infected in some way and they came back to the Senshi Scouts as zombies. _

_You can Startle a Witch by firing at a nearby Boomer, be careful, because Boomers might be wating there in hope of you startling the Witch._

_I'd say the Pump shotgun ain't the best Shotgun, defiantly not the best Tier 1 Weapons._


	8. Dead Air 2

The horde approached the Senshi Scouts and they opened fire. Sailor Saturn on the scaffolding threw her pipebomb out at the horde. "Grenade" she said and threw it at the horde. Then she opened fire with her Submachine gun, still not acquired an assault rifle yet. During the horde attack, Sailor Saturn spotted a Boomer lurking behind Sailor Pluto's back. "Hey look out!" she warned, but Sailor Pluto didn't notice until the Boomer vomited on her. "GOD! DAMMIT! SON OF A BITCH!" yelled Sailor Pluto. Then Sailor Saturn shot at the Boomer that killed him and knocked Sailor Pluto back a bit. The horde now rushed to Sailor Pluto. Sailor Jupiter threw her Molotov at the zombies.

The horde belted down at them until they subsided and the fire was out. "Lets go" said Sailor Saturn as she lead the Senshi Scouts down the alleyway, and she finally found what she coveted. An Assault Rifle. "I'm grabbing the assault rifle" she said proudly and did not hesitate to grab the nearby bottle of pills. "Better grab everything I can" she said and grabbed the pills before she carried on.

Sailor Jupiter led on from there into a Substation. But there was Tank waiting there. "TANK!" yelled Sailor Jupiter and opened fire at the Tank, but there was a mob of infected loitering around waiting for the attack. Sailor Jupiter fired hard but she had to reload and the Tank hit her, and as she tried to counter attack, the mob of zombies kept her sill as the Tank kept hitting her until she was incapacitated.

"I'M DOWN!" she yelled but the Tank showed no remorse, he attacked Sailor Jupiter until she was dead.

"MAKOTO!" yelled the Senshi Scouts. "We need to avenge the Tank for Makoto's death!" yelled Sailor Pluto "In the name of love and justice, PUNISH THE TANK!" and the Senshi Scouts opened fire at him. The Tank was soon dead, but Sailor Jupiter had been killed. Then they heard a voice from a closet. It was Sailor Jupiter. "I'M TRAPPED IN HERE!" she said "GET ME OUT!" and Sailor Pluto got her out. "Thanks" she said but she was back with the old unreliable pump shotgun.

However she soon found an assault rifle and quickly replaced the pump shotgun for that. The Senshis carried on until they got to the airport. It was in a big mess, more or less due to a military bombing. The went up onto the bridge and into the saferoom. Sailor Saturn closed the door. "Ohh...that was close" she said, it was lucky that she did not killed by the Tank.

* * *

><p>At Metro International Airport in Newburg, Pennsylvania, the Senshi Scouts were preparing for the next part of the journey. Sailor Neptune had a bad feeling. "Oh god" she said "The Military have bombed the airport" but she was optimistic that they would all reach the end. "Man" said Sailor Saturn peering out of the saferoom door. "They've really trashed this airport!" She had a sentiment of fear as she opened the Saferoom door and out into the terminal that was all but full of zombies.<p>

"_**I Hate Ayn Rand!**_" grunted Sailor Jupiter as she wandered into the airport's offices. The other Senshi Scouts were starting to get bored of Sailor Jupiter blurting out everything she hated. Then through a few more offices got into the Terminal area itself. Sailor Jupiter noted a Witch present and she decided to grab an Auto Shotgun. "Yea!" she said "This feels right!" she then Sneaked up to the Witched, pulled the trigger and Cr0wned her. Sailor Jupiter sniggered until she saw the Van.

"I hate Vans!" groaned Sailor Jupiter as she got near to it. Sailor Saturn started the van up so it drove to clear the barricade. Then the Horde came. "GET READY GIRLS!" yelled Sailor Jupiter as she threw her pipebomb out to the Infected horde. Then She got grabbed by a Smoker. "NOOOOOOO!" she yelled as she was dragged away towards the Smoker. Sailor Pluto quickly acted and killed the Smoker but then got pounced by a Hunter and got incapacitated!

"JESUS CHRIST! I'M DOWN!" yelled Sailor Pluto. Sailor Saturn killed the Hunter and tried to help Sailor Pluto up. Sailor Jupiter however moved on into another Horde and into the luggage transport area. She loaded her Shotgun ready, as she stumbled across a Tank! "OH FUCK!" she yelled, she was by herself when she came across the Tank. She threw her Molotov onto the Tank and opened fire. "REPENT YOU BIG FUCKING ZOMBIE!" she snarled at the Tank "DOUSE YOURSELF IN A FIRE OF REPENT!" and then opened fire. She got hit a few times. But it was a remarkable achievement, because with a very small help from Sailor Saturn, she mainly managed to kill the Tank by herself. "Popped the can in it's arse!" she sneered as she carried on, but she was weak. She took some pain pills and carried on towards the runaway.

But unfortunately, she walked through the metal detector and that set of the alarm. "AW BULLFUCK!" she yelled "WHAT IN THE NAME OF LORD LAVINDER'S ARSEHOLE...GET READY!" The Horde hurried towards the Senshis as Sailor Jupiter struggled her way to the saferoom in the gate. But she was there before any of the other Senshis. She healed herself up and waited for them to arrive. "GET IN HERE!" she yelled. And then they finally arrived, not before she quickly killed a Smoker with her Assault rifle she picked up. Then She closed the door. "YEAH!" she cheered.

* * *

><p>In the gate, the Senshi Scouts were preparing for the next and final leg of the campaign, onto the runaway. But it was becoming apparent that CEDA and the Military had let them down. "Looks like we are on our own" said Sailor Saturn as she prepared for the next part. "Yeah" replied Sailor Neptune "We are fucked up" But Sailor Jupiter had other ideas "Lets get that plane and see if we can get outta here. She led the Senshi Scouts out onto the runway where they witness and extraordinary event. An Infected flight crew trying to land an airliner but they failed and it crashed sending bits of debris everywhere.<p>

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Sailor Saturn

"WHOA!" exclaimed Sailor Jupiter

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Sailor Neptune

"That were some crazy shit!" exclaimed Sailor Pluto

The Senshi Scouts however headed for a big Military C-130 Hercules plane, in which the pilot was in need of some fuel to be able fly out. He called over the radio. "Ok gas me up, and we can fly outta here!" and the Senshi Scouts replied to him. "The pump is gonna make a real racket!" explained the Pilot "So you make sure you're ready for a fight before you fill her up!"

"Are we ready to fly outta here?" asked Sailor Pluto, the other Senshis were ready, Sailor Pluto then hit the pump lever on the fuel truck and the fuel began to fill into the plane. "THAT DID IT!" yelled the Pilot "I CAN HERE THE PUMP FILLING UP THE PLANE. NOW FIGHT!" The horde did not hesitate and came quickly towards the Senshi Scouts.

Sailor Jupiter got ready and fired with the Minigun next to the Fuel truck. The horde raged on for a bit while the Pilot sat in the cockpit and waited for the plane to be full before he could start the engine. "My oh my" he said watching all the action happen "These girls sure know how to ride a whole zombie apocalypse!" and then a Tank Emerged. But he was soon dead.

"Whoa!" admired the Pilot from with in the cockpit. He checked on the fuel gauge, it was three quarters full. He was almost ready to get ready to fly out. The next horde arrived and then when the final Tank came, the plane was full and the plane could fly out. When the Tank was dead, the Pilot started the Plane's engines. "WHAT YA WATIN' FOR?!" he yelled over the Radio "C'MON, LETS GO, GET IN HERE!" and the Senshi Scouts go into the plane. It was another successful campaign as the Pilot taxied his plane down the runaway and took off into the distance.

_Authors Notes:_

_I actually got killed by the Tank at the Substation before writing this chapter down._

_And yes, I killed a Tank almost single handed._

_'Lord Lavinder's Arsehole' is a sorta something I say when I am surprised. Ya get it._

_Next Campaign...Blood Harvest_


	9. Blood Harvest 1

Presumably, something else went had gone wrong as the Senshi Scouts stood outside of Allegheny National Forest park. We do not know for sure what happened, but they were here somehow. Nevermind lets carry on. "I heard there is a Military Safe Zone just North of here" said Sailor Jupiter "Lets go!"

"Good idea" replied Sailor Saturn and got ready for it. Sailor Neptune got ready and led the Senshi Scouts through the woods with a Submachine Gun.

"I hate the woods" growled Sailor Jupiter as she followed the others through the woodland. No one really wanted to take any notice of the growing list of Sailor Jupiter's hatrid of everything. She got to work with the Pump Shotgun and shot zombies down. The woods were beginning to give Sailor Jupiter the creeps, especially as it was dark and there was zombies everywhere.

Sailor Neptune lead on bravely and shot down a Boomer. Through some more zombies, they crossed a rope bridge towards the other side of the ravine below. "Whoa" said Sailor Neptune "Don't look down, that ravine looks deep!" and she continued over the bridge and to the other side of the ravine. There she found a small forest hut with some ammo, pills and explosive weapons. Sailor Neptune went for the Pills "Pills here!" she said and grabbed them along with an extra pistol.

Then she headed out into more woods as the other Senshis went into the same forest hut that she had been in a few moments earlier. "Hey" remarked Sailor Jupiter "Looks like they could not finish their coffee before they became infected" Sailor Saturn stared at the Coffee Mug in question. "Well" she said "That is some coffee mug" but Sailor Pluto wanted to move on "Lets go" she said "Sailor Neptune is far away and we need to catch her up" They then left the forest hut and moved on.

Sailor Neptune had approached a Railway Depot. She paused to let the other Senshi Scouts catch up with her. "Boy I've been going fast, I need to slow down" she remarked but then a Horde approached. Sailor Neptune acted quickly and threw her pipebomb at them. "Fire in the hole!" she called as she let go of the pipebomb quickly attracting zombies and then exploding just as Sailor Saturn killed a Boomer.

The Senshi Scouts fought on at the horde for a bit until they saw the Saferoom. "Saferoom!" called Sailor Neptune and she lead the Senshis towards it still being bombarded by the hordes of infected rushing towards them. They were pretty much sorted out by the time Sailor Neptune got into the Saferoom. It was just a breeze. "Guys, get in here" she called to the Senshis who were slowly making their way into the saferoom. Sailor Neptune closed the door. "Killer shot!" she said to herself proudly. It had been a breeze after all.

* * *

><p>But the next part was not going be as much as breeze as this was. Sailor Neptune took a deep breath and got ready and left the saferoom. She lead the Senshi Scouts into the Richardson Atlantic freight depot, that was of course a railway depot, for freight only. The Railway yard ran for a few miles before connecting back onto the main line. It was also in a partnership with Hersch Shipping Co. That was it's road partner and they often exchanged goods here or other depots.<p>

Sailor Jupiter looked around. Clearly this was not right at all. She followed Sailor Neptune into the offices of the workshop. "Ya know I have a bad feeling about this" she said quietly. But the others largely ignored what she said. Sailor Neptune led them into the depot's workshop. There was boxcars waiting to repaired. The also repaired the Diesel Locomotives used by the Railway Company. There were shelves full of spare parts for the locomotives and wagons. But when infection had hit, it was left abandoned and all messy.

Sailor Neptune led them into a small room where there was an alarmed door. She hesitated for a moment. "Get ready guys" she said "This alarm is gonna set off and will attract the horde" Sailor Saturn said quietly "Shhhh, I can hear a Witch nearby" but no one took any notice of her, maybe she was too quiet. But then Sailor Neptune opened the door and the alarm set off.

"They're coming!" said Sailor Neptune as she climbed the stairs and the horde arrived. Sailor Saturn quickly threw her pipebomb at the horde. The pipebomb flew out of her hand and then exploded killing zombies in the progress. Then Sailor Saturn carried on towards Sailor Neptune. Sailor Neptune had smashed open the window and walked out onto the roof. There she had come across the Witch that Sailor Saturn had mentioned. But first, she grabbed a Hunting Rifle. "Grabbin' the hunting rifle" she said and zoomed in to aim for the Witch's head.

She pulled the trigger but missed the head and startled the Witch. "OH BULLSHIT!" she snarled as the Witch ran angrily towards her. Sailor Neptune tried aiming for the head but then the Witch incapacitated her. "CRAP! I'M DOWN!" she yelled and the Witch began to shred her up. Sailor Saturn came along quickly and killed the Witch. Then she went over to help Sailor Neptune up. "You're okay?" she asked as she lifted Sailor Neptune up back on her feet. "Thanks for that" said Sailor Neptune and took some pills and carried on into the Tunnel.

Sailor Jupiter pulled in with Sailor Pluto. "I hate Tunnels" grunted Sailor Jupiter as she advanced into the Tunnel and grabbed an Auto Shotgun. Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto grabbed their favourite assault rifles. The Senshi Scouts carried on into the tunnel despite Sailor Jupiter saying she hated them. But Sailor Neptune who was weakened and was kept going by her pills ran into bother. A Tank had appeared.

"TAAAAAAAAAANK!" She yelled and opened fire at the Tank, but the Tank hit her twice and she was then incapacitated again. "I'M DOWN!" she yelled. But then the Tank began to hit her while she was down. "HE'S CRUSHING ME! HE'S CRUSHING ME!" yelled Sailor Neptune in despair but she was soon killed by the Tank. "MICHURU!" yelled the Senshi Scouts. But they had no time to mourn the passing, as the Tank quickly came over towards them. "REPENT!" snarled Sailor Jupiter and opened fire with her shotgun. The Tank soon died and fell on the floor.

But before they moved on, they heard a voice from the closet nearby. "Help! I am trapped in here" It was of course Sailor Neptune! Sailor Saturn quickly headed over to the closet and let Sailor Neptune out. "Thanks Hotaru" she said as she walked out of the closet and onwards through the tunnel. Sailor Neptune picked up her old Medkit and her Hunting rifle then she climbed onto a Milk wagon and began to snipe the zombies down with her scope zoomed in as the Other Senshis made their way through the tunnel. Sailor Neptune soon caught up with them.

The a Boomer appeared in front of Sailor Saturn. Sailor Neptune saw the Boomer on her scope and she shot at him. He exploded covering Sailor Saturn in bile. "AAAAAAAARGH! SHIT!" exclaimed Sailor Saturn as she was blasted back by the explosion and the infected began to horde around her. Sailor Neptune had to put down her scope in order to accurately protect Sailor Saturn. She opened fire at the horde but quickly Scoped again to headshot kill a Smoker who was thinking of grabbing one of them with his tongue.

The bile cleared from Sailor Saturn and they carried on through the tunnel that was actually beginning to scare Sailor Jupiter. She nervously hummed while walking through the tunnel. But it was a relief to see that they were actually near a saferoom. Sailor Jupiter raced ahead to get into the saferoom and the tunnel that she was beginning to back scared of. "GET YOUR ARSES IN HERE!" she yelled to the Senshi Scouts. They got in and she closed the door. "YEAH!" she cheered. She was out of the Tunnel.

* * *

><p>Sailor Neptune healed herself up in the Saferoom as Sailor Jupiter was saying how much the Tunnel was beginning to give her the creeps. "Oh, it's a tunnel" said Sailor Pluto in her no nonsense attitude "Worse could of happened, it could of fell down on us and we would of never gotten out!" Sailor Jupiter said nothing as the Saferoom door was opened by Sailor Neptune and led the Senshi Scouts onwards through the corridors regularly zooming into her scope to snipe down infected.<p>

They soon reached the outside footpath. "Thank god" said Sailor Jupiter in relief "I hope I don't have to go down into that tunnel again" Sailor Pluto replied "Makoto, no, don't be such a wimp when it comes to tunnels!" Sailor Jupiter scowled as she continued through the gully. Killing a Hunter, she racked up her confidence that was lost in the tunnel. Then another small horde arrives as Sailor Neptune was sniping down infected near the building.

Sailor Saturn wasted no time and threw her pipebomb at the horde. "Grenade!" she yelled as it began to attract zombies and then explode. But she killed a Boomer and a Hunter in her grenade blast. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed "CLASSIC!" and she carried on to rejoin with Sailor Neptune.

The horde subsided and they carried on into the building. Through a flight of stairs and out the doorway was the goods yard. Sailor Neptune walked out and grabbed a Molotov and carried on down into the open. Fortunately, she grabbed the Molotov at the right moment.

There was a Tank lurking in the Engine Shed. Sailor Neptune got ready with her Molotov. "Douse this Tank with flames of Repent!" she snarled and threw the Molotov at the Tank angering him. The Tank raged towards the Senshi Scouts but with a few shots of their weapons, he was dead.

"Killer Shot!" smiled Sailor Neptune as she reloaded her hunting rifle. She walked down the tracks and approached a Signalling Gantry. "You know" said Sailor Jupiter "I bet we can knock that bridge down" The other Senshis agreed with her on that and walked into a hut to collect more ammo and health supplies.

It came without saying that when you activate something to get you out, always expect a horde. Sailor Neptune headed down to the boxcar down the tracks and released it's brakes. The boxcar rumbled backwards towards the signalling gantry and knocked it down.

Then the Horde arrived "Here they come!" warned Sailor Neptune.

_Author's notes:_

_I have known a pipebomb kill special infected nearby as well._

_The Coffee mug in the hut was on the desk when the Senshi Scouts came in._


	10. Blood Harvest 2

The boxcar moved back and smashed down the signalling gantry that attracted the horde and provided the Senshi Scouts with an escape rout. "Come on come on lets go!" yelled Sailor Neptune as she got onto the signalling gantry that was now collapsed and forming an exit to the forest. They fought of the horde and then got onto the next part, that was towards the saferoom.

The next horde arrived just outside of the saferoom but they were soon done and dusted. The Senshis got into the saferoom. Sailor Neptune closed the door. "Killer" she said to herself.

* * *

><p>In the saferoom that was a forest hut, the Senshi Scouts got ready for the next part of the journey to the military safe zone. Sailor Neptune zoomed in with her hunting rifle. "Uh guys" she said "I think the tracks are ahead, look out for any potential danger" she knew that there was big ravines where bridges crossed and if they fell, the whole plan would fail. Sailor Neptune cleared the path with her hunting rifle and opened the door.<p>

Outside, they moved down to some farm buildings. There they saw some dead livestock lying there possibly due to the infection. "Well blow me" said Sailor Saturn "This is some virus!" Sailor Pluto wasn't convinced "Maybe they died because there was no one to look after them" she replied but really, no one really knew where the Green Flu had come from.

The Senshis continued on into the barn where they came across a Tank. "TAAAAAAAAAAANK!" yelled Sailor Saturn, and opened fire at the Tank. Sailor Neptune had lost track of the other Senshis and headed back to where they were fighting the Tank. She opened fire but he went out of her sight towards the other Senshis in the barn. "Crap" she grumbled to herself as she fought off some common infected. She soon saw military common infected. "Uh" she said "This is not good" The Tank came back outside and Sailor Neptune switched to her pistols to fire at the Tank. He was dead after a bit of a struggle to kill, but nevertheless, the Senshi Scouts had killed him.

Then a horde came towards the Senshi Scouts as they were grabbing some supplies in the barn. "Grabbin Peelz" said Sailor Saturn and grabbed a pipe bomb. Meanwhile, Sailor Neptune had gone over towards the train station goods warehouse. She zoomed in her scope to snipe down some of the infected but she did not see the sneaky Hunter behind her.

The Hunter wasted no time and pounced Sailor Neptune "GET HIM OFF MEE!" yelled Sailor Neptune and Sailor Pluto opened fire and killed the Hunter. They then jumped onto the boxcar and down onto the platform. The Passenger station was up ahead but first, it was time to look for some supplies in the goods warehouse. "Grabbing Pills" said Sailor Pluto as she grabbed the pills for herself. There was some more ammo on the bench and the Senshi Scouts grabbed it.

Then outside, was a car with it's alarm activated. Sailor Jupiter got out and was aiming for a Smoker nearby when she set of the car alarm. "OH FUCKING HELL!" she yelled "FUCK FUCK ARSE BOLLOCKS!" then the horde arrived "Oh come on!" groaned Sailor Pluto "Be more careful" but then the Smoker who Sailor Jupiter was trying to kill grabbed Sailor Pluto and dragged her back. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she yelled as the Smoker dragged her back and constrained her. Sailor Pluto with a wheezy rasp called for help. Then Sailor Jupiter Killed the Smoker that caused her to shoot the car and trigger the panic event.

The horde soon calmed down and the Senshi Scouts carried on towards the passenger station. Sailor Neptune opened the door and revealed a lawnmower on it's side and a puddle of blood and zombie body parts splattered all over the place. It was not a pretty scene.

"Holy Shit!" exclaimed Sailor Saturn.

"That is fucking brutal!" exclaimed Sailor Jupiter

"Wow, that is some gory shit!" exclaimed Sailor Neptune

"Hooolllyy Shiiit!" exclaimed Sailor Pluto

They carried on upstairs and outside on to the tracks once again. But this time they were crossing the bridge over the ravine towards a saferoom in a caboose like what they had come across in Riverside. "Safehouse in the caboose!" said Sailor Saturn as the Senshis walked over the bridge towards the caboose. They got in and Sailor Saturn closed the door. "WHOOOOOOOOOO HA HA!" she cheered.

* * *

><p>In the caboose, the Senshi Scouts were getting ready for the final stage of the campaign towards the farmhouse, where the military hold out was supposed to be. Sailor Neptune did some work of sniping down some infected before the Senshis went out anywhere else. Once the path was clear, Sailor Neptune opened the door. Sailor Saturn swiftly swung round towards a Boomer who had been hiding on the top of the caboose. She shot him and he blew up. "Nice shot Tex" praised Sailor Jupiter who was following Sailor Neptune.<p>

Through the railway creek and past some locomotives and wagons, The Senshi Scouts were near to the farm. But there was one major surprise in store for them. Sailor Saturn climbed up the boxcar and led the Senshis towards a drop into a cornfield. Sailor Neptune soon realized she had to change her Hunting Rifle for a shotgun once they got to the farmhouse.

In the field, there was some crows pecking away at the corn. But when the Senshi Scouts arrived, they scared the birds away and they panicked attracting the horde. "I hate birds!" grunted Sailor Jupiter. "SHUT UP YOU GOD DAMN BIRDS!" yelled Sailor Pluto but then the horde came towards them. Sailor Neptune however made her way to Daughtery Farm. This was where the Military were supposed to be holding out. To the military, this was known as Evacuation Outpost Echo, or EO:E for the Military acronym fans, yep.

In the farmhouse, Sailor Neptune heard a tape recording from the military.

"This is an emergency broadcast from the U.S. Military, please respond"

Sailor Neptune heard the sound coming from the radio and walked over to get herself a shotgun as Sailor Jupiter approached the farmhouse. Sailor Neptune answered the radio. "Hello?"

"Holy shit!" exclaimed the Soldier on the radio "Hey Captain somebody actually responded!"

Then as Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn approached the house, the Soldier began to give instructions to the Senshi Scouts.

"We are ready to round you clear survivors" said the Soldier "We are preparing an extraction team. Prepare yourselves and radio back when you are ready" and so the Senshi Scouts got ready and Sailor Neptune responded to the Soldier and said that they were ready to be collected. "Roger survivors" replied the Solder "We are Go! ETA in 10 minutes!"

The horde soon approached the Senshi Scouts. "They're coming!" yelled Sailor Saturn and when she saw the first of the infected, she duly opened fire at the horde. The horde approached them and the fight was in full swing while the military where making their way towards Daughtery farm. The Senshis fought hard with every bullet they had and made sure they went towards the zombies, not to each other. Sailor Neptune accidentally shot Sailor Jupiter "QUIT FREAKING SHOOTING ME!" yelled Sailor Jupiter and she pressed on.

"Be advised" said the Soldier over the Radio "We are approximately 8 minutes to target" and with that, the first Tank appeared. "TANK!" yelled Sailor Neptune and opened fire at him. But no sooner had the Tank appeared, he was dead. "Great Shot" praised Sailor Saturn as she reloaded her assault rifle and moved to the barn for the next horde assault.

Duly, the next horde arrived and the Senshi Scouts opened fire on them. The Military were now even closer to the farm. The battle waged on for a bit until the final tank appeared. "Ok, last Tank!" said Sailor Saturn. "KILL HIM!" and they opened fire at the Tank. He was dead in no time and then the Military 4 Wheeled APC arrived at the scene. It stopped and opened it's door. The Senshi Scouts climbed aboard and then it set off towards the Military Safe Zone at Milhaven.

_Author's notes:_

_I will now be playing The Sacrifice on L4D2, hence that there will be the appearance of the L4D2 special infected in the next part and some of the L4D2 weapons._

_Next Part...The Sacrifice...Sailor Pluto's fate._


	11. The Sacrifice 1

The Military had kept the Senshi Scouts in custody in Milhaven for some days. Then soon escaped from there and went down to Georgia on a train. They were looking for a sailing boat but they arrived from in the Georgian city of Rayford. Sailor Pluto had come up with a plan while escaping from the military confinement of Milhaven. They had travelled all the way from Philadelphia to Georgia. The Military and CEDA had let them all down and they needed to find a boat to escape. But little did Sailor Pluto know that it was to seal her doom.

During that time, the infection had mutated. New types of special infected were emerging. The Jockey, who was a small and fast legged zombie that could jump on the survivors and ride them. The Spitter who was a long necked survivor that could hack up acid from her stomach, and lastly, there was the Charger, who was a big strong infected with a big right arm and a small left arm. Though Chargers normally have their right arm grow big, there has been evidence that if the person who turned into a Charger was left handed, the left hand would grow bigger. The Senshi Scouts had learned this while on the train to Milhaven. By the time they reached the docks, Sailor Neptune seemed fed up with it all.

"Are you kidding me?" she protested "This is the middle of nowhere! We left all these people behind for THIS?" Sailor Pluto was having none of it. "Michuru...Christ girl" she sighed "We come back for our own, now lets get to the docks and find a sailing boat" But Sailor Neptune was still in a strop about it all.

"Man, Michuru is pissed" said Sailor Jupiter.

"I'm pissed too" added Sailor Saturn

"Really?" retorted Sailor Jupiter "This is you pissed?"

"Shut your traps!" snapped Sailor Pluto "Lets move out!"

With that, the Senshi Scouts moved out, but they all grabbed a Chrome Shotgun each before moving on. There was to be no quibbles about Sailor Pluto's plan. She would sail them away before taking them home. Sailor Neptune moved on with a scowl on her face, as did Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus. They soon had to put off their cross patch faces and got to work brushing the zombies off.

Sailor Pluto shot at an explosive barrel and it exploded setting fire to nearby infected. But soon, she heard the sound of a Jockey. He was coming up fast into the room alongside a Smoker who had mutated since the Senshi Scouts had last seen them. The Smoker had a lot more tongues now for a strange reason. The Smoker got ready to attack. "SMOKER!" warned Sailor Saturn and shot at the Smoker but then a Jockey arrived in the Room. "Jockey!" warned Sailor Pluto but he jumped on to her head. "GET IT OFF!" yelled Sailor Pluto as the Jockey rode her. "Man!" said Sailor Saturn "That is some crazy zombie!" The Jockey was soon killed. The Senshis carried on.

They soon got to a boathouse, where Sailor Jupiter spotted a Charger. Straight away, she knew what it was and warned the other Senshis "CHAAAAAAARGEEEEEEEER!" she yelled loudly. The Charger charged towards Sailor Jupiter but she quickly got out of the way but Sailor Saturn was in it's way and was grabbed by him. The Charger began to bash Sailor Saturn into the ground. "AW..SHIT...AW..SHIT! SHOOT THIS THING! AWW SHIT!" yelled Sailor Saturn as the Charger bashed her into the ground. But Sailor Jupiter sorted it all out and killed the Charger.

Then they went into the boathouse, and they all grabbed the familiar Auto Shotgun. "Weapons here" said Sailor Pluto and then carried on into the building. Sailor Saturn however spotted a Spitter. Likewise, she knew what it was straight away. "SPITTER!" she warned and then the Spitter hacked her acid up at the Senshi Scouts. The acid pile grew and became harmful. "MOOOVVVEEE!" yelled Sailor Jupiter not wanting to stick around in nasty green Spitter acid. "AW BULLSHIT!" yelled Sailor Neptune treading in the Spitter acid.

They presently reached a boat yard, with some boats in, of course. But in the train car nearby, there was the sounds of a Tank coming out from it. There was a Tank in that train. The Senshis were a bit bemused to why there was a Tank in the train car.

"God dammit!" groaned Sailor Pluto "Only the military would think putting a Tank in a train was a good idea" and she cautiously approached the door. "I don't think there's a Tank in there" said Sailor Jupiter "It sounds like a puppy. You should stand closer" Sailor Pluto quickly rebuked her "Makoto! We have not got time for your fucking horse shit! Now do as I say or you won't be coming on the Sail boat with us and will have to fight to the death!" Sailor Jupiter quickly subsided at that but turned round at the hearing of a Charger.

"CHARGER!" warned Sailor Saturn and the Charger quickly charged towards the Senshi Scouts. There he grabbed Sailor Jupiter and knocked down Sailor Saturn. Sailor Pluto quickly swung round with a crowbar she grabbed earlier and swung it at the Charger. The Charger was dead, and she carried on. She began to open the train door. "When the door opens" she said "Light the motherfucker up!" and sure enough, when it did, the Tank came out.

The horde also joined in the Tank. He raged towards the Senshi Scouts but he was no match for their shotguns and he soon fell down to the ground dead. Then Sailor Pluto grabbed a bile jar from one of the dead CEDA agents. She vividly saw that CEDA had failed in containing the infection but took an interest in Boomer Bile. Meanwhile, Sailor Pluto went and opened the other door in the train car to escape. When the horde had subsided, she led the Senshis on through towards the Brick Works. She soon spotted a Combat Shotgun and picked it up. Sailor Jupiter also picked up the Combat Shotgun. She'd never seen that type before and thought it was cool. "Man!" she cooed "That is a cool arse shotgun!"

Sailor Pluto brushed off a Boomer with her new Combat Shotgun and carried on through the walls of bricks. Then she headed off into the brickwork's building itself. She spotted a Spitter and quickly killed her before she could hack up her vicious acid at the Senshis. Down to near the saferoom was, Sailor Pluto was wanting to give her bile bomb a try. "GRENADE!" she yelled and threw the bile bomb on the floor. It exploded and with it came a horde of infected. "Hehehehehe" she laughed as she shot the infected "That is a tool in itself" Sailor Neptune however was wanting everyone in the saferoom. "Come on come on!" she called "Everyone in here!" Sailor Pluto made her way into the saferoom and shut the door. "Yes" she said quietly to herself.

* * *

><p>In the saferoom, Sailor Saturn was reading some graffiti on the wall referring to something that happened earlier at the bridge. It read "ALLISON, MARK HAS A SAILBOAT READY AT THE BRIDGE MEET US THERE" but then the next bit of graffiti read something more tragic "ALLISON - BRIDGE IS DOWN WE ARE SCREWED" It was clear that the two people involved did not make it. Meanwhile however, Sailor Neptune was still in a stroppy mood.<p>

"So is this really it?" she asked "We're gonna run away to some island? "So long world good luck with all the zombies"?" But Sailor Neptune was done reasoning with Sailor Neptune.

"Dammit Michuru!" she groaned "We trusted CEDA! We trusted the Military! And they left us to die! Do you think they'll ever let us back in? We're on our own, kid. It's high time you started actin' like it"

Sailor Neptune fumed at what she heard as Sailor Pluto opened the door. But it was clear she was not the one to be arguing with. Her plan was her plan. No gimmicks. But what Sailor Pluto didn't know was that it would also seal her own doom.

The Senshi Scouts moved on out of the brickworks and into the open again. Brushing off a Hunter with her shotgun and an approaching horde, Sailor Pluto led the Senshi Scouts onwards. Through a gap in the fence, there was a pond, and next to it was a little hut where there was a few more weapons to grab. Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto went in there. Sailor Pluto grabbed an AK-47 "We got a weapon over here!" she said and exchanged her Combat Shotgun for an AK-47. Sailor Saturn however grabbed a Combat Rifle. It seemed a very good rifle to use indeed. Now it was time to carry on.

"I am too old for this horse shit" moaned Sailor Pluto as she led them on. Into a garage where they found more supplies. Sailor Saturn however kept a Bile Bomb from when she grabbed it from an infected CEDA Worker. But however she did grab an adrenaline shot, that was somewhat unfamiliar with the Senshis. Sailor Pluto also had an adrenaline shot. But Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Neptune both had a good old bottle of pain pills. Moving on now, Sailor Pluto killed a Smoker and went upstarts where she got ridden by a Jockey. "OHHHHH NOOOOOO!" she yelled as the Jockey began to ride her. Sailor Saturn got out her Combat Rifle and shot the Jockey dead.

Next, they exited the garage and then out into the open where a horde quickly ambushed them, but with their cool new fire power and a Military Sniper rifle that Sailor Neptune had picked up along the way, the Horde was dealt with but ahead of them was a Tank!

"TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANK!" yelled Sailor Saturn in her classic fashion. "PUNISH HIM! NOW!" But then disaster struck. The Tank hit Sailor Saturn with a car thus incapacitating her. "JESUS!" she cried "I'M DOWN!" But it was while Sailor Pluto had lit the Tank with a gas can. He raged on towards the Senshi Scouts but then he was soon dead. Sailor Pluto went over to help Sailor Saturn up. "I gotcha" she said "You're gonna make it!" and Sailor Saturn got back on her feet and healed herself.

The Senshi Scouts carried on. No time for dawdling. On the water, Sailor Jupiter spotted a boat that could be for use to escape to the so called 'island' that Sailor Pluto was planning on escaping to. "Hey" she said "Here's a boat!" But Sailor Pluto was not going to take that boat "No, Makoto" came her stern reply. But then she got ridden on by a Jockey again. It took some time for Sailor Neptune to kill the Jockey but luckily, Sailor Pluto didn't get incapacitated. Sailor Pluto took her adrenaline shot and sighed in satisfaction.

They carried on across the gravel towards the next shed where there was a building with a pipebomb in. Sailor Pluto however picked it up and looked for a health item to replace her used adrenaline shot. She found a bottle of pills and took them. She soon found an ore ship.

"Hey Captain Setsuna?" asked Sailor Jupiter "Can we take this ship?"

"No Makoto" replied Sailor Pluto firmly.

Then carrying on towards a pile of gravel, she grabbed some more pills. Then with the other Senshi Scouts, she climbed up the pile of gravel, but unfortunately, there was some birds at the top and the scrammed when the Senshis climbed up the gravel. "SHUT UP YOU GOD DAMN BIRDS!" yelled Sailor Pluto but then she realized it attracted the Horde. "Oh noooooooooooo..." she groaned.

_Author's notes:_

_I played the L4D2 version of the Sacrifice, hence the appearance of the L4D2 special infected._

_When Sailor Jupiter yells "CHAAAAAAARGEEEEEEEER!" it is basically a usage of the sound file "dlc1_ " or whatever._

_I have not read The Sacrifice comic, nor am I bothered._


	12. The Sacrifice 2

"Everyone into the chute!" yelled Sailor Pluto as the horde arrived. Then she threw her pipebomb out to the horde "Fire in the hole" she said and swiftly headed towards the ship's cargo load. Into the Ship's cargo hold she dived at the crying of a nearby Witch. But there was a Jockey following her into the Cargo hold. She tried to fire at the Jockey but he got on her back and rode her. "GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!" she yelled but Sailor Neptune arrived on the scene and opened fire at the Jockey with her pistols. The Jockey near incapacitated Sailor Pluto but Sailor Neptune killed him just in time. Sailor Pluto turned to her healthkit and healed herself up.

The horde had calmed down and then the Senshi Scouts carried on. Sailor Pluto headed herself up with a Hunter. She almost got pounced but she killed it in time. Then climbing over some boxes, she led the Senshis on towards the saferoom. This was to be the last one they would go in to. Sailor Pluto Rounded them up and shut the door. But little did she know about her impending doom.

* * *

><p>In the saferoom at Rayford docks, Sailor Pluto was getting ready for what she thought was the next stage of it all. But Sailor Jupiter was still in a strop like Sailor Neptune and to a lesser extent, Sailor Saturn. She began to speak.<p>

"Setsuna" she said "I just wanna make it clear, in front of everybody, that I am against this plan!"

"Cut the horse shit, Makoto" retorted Sailor Pluto sternly. She was not in the mood for it.

"Jesus" protested Sailor Jupiter "Have you ever been to an island? They're god damn horrible!"

"They're defensible Makoto" replied Sailor Pluto "As far as we know, Zombies can't swim"

"They're not the only ones" heckled Sailor Jupiter

"Speak up Girl" replied Sailor Pluto

"I hate this plan!" grunted Sailor Jupiter

"Noted" replied Sailor Pluto "Lets go!" and she swiftly opened the Saferoom door towards the keys.

But what Sailor Pluto did not know was that access to the boat was denied by a lift bridge. The Senshi Scouts went down into the port and they vividly saw the bridge that was up defying access to the other side. "We need to lower that bridge" said Sailor Pluto went over to see the Generators was ready to be activated to lower down the bridge. "We need to turn on them generators" said Sailor Neptune. Sailor Pluto wasted no time and went over to the first Generator "Lets go to the next generator" said Sailor Pluto as she activated the First Generator, attracting the horde and sealing her fate, though she had no idea of it yet.

Sailor Saturn moved over quickly to start the next generator "Come on come on" she cooed as the generator started up "Start up please" and then it did. But then there was a Tank inbound. "TAAAAAAANK!" yelled Sailor Jupiter and opened fire at the Tank. He was a challenge to kill this one, but the Senshis did not know there was 2 more Tanks after this one until the bridge was lowered. The first Tank was killed and as he fell to the ground, Sailor Neptune started the final generator. "All the generator are activated" she said.

Then the Senshi Scouts went outside to fight the humongous horde that was waiting for them. "Alright!" said Sailor Pluto "We need to conserve some energy for getting to the boat! Don't get too over-damaged here!" Then they carried on the big fight! It was a quite one as well. As Sailor Saturn killed a Spitter and a Charger at the same time with her pipe bomb, she chortled at it all. But then the second Tank came in. "TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANK!" Sailor Saturn yelled as the Second Tank arrived.

The Senshi Scouts duly opened fire at the Tank as he thundered across the port towards them, he began to pick up a rock and throw it at them. They got out of the way real quick and in no time at all, he was killed! "Killed it!" said Sailor Saturn "Great Shot" replied Sailor Neptune.

The next horde and the final Tank came and went. At last, the bridge was down and ready to go.

"We did it!" said Sailor Saturn "To the bridge!" and the Horde began to frenzy among them as they climbed the bridge. Sailor Saturn pressed the button to lift the bridge up. Sailor Pluto was feeling confident that they would escape to the other side and get onto the sailing boat when the bridge suddenly stopped. This put paid to her plans big time.

"Oh Shit!" exclaimed Sailor Saturn "The Bridge has stopped!" There was no choice but to restart the generator. Sailor Pluto made the very difficult decision to risk her life to save the Senshi Scouts.

"Stay There!" she ordered as she jumped off the bridge "Remember: Stay Together no matter what" and she made her way to the generator to the shock of the other Senshi Scouts. "Take care of eachother" yelled Sailor Pluto as it became apparent she was sacrificing herself to save the other Senshis. She pressed the button to restart the generator and then it happened.

Sailor Pluto did not make a noise when she was incapacitated and unable to move. She knew that there was no turning back. "SETSUNA RESTARTED THE GENERATOR!" yelled Sailor Jupiter. Then Sailor Pluto bid farewell. "Goodbye everyone" she yelled as a Tank began to bash her"Remember me where...argh...ever... youuuuuuuuuu aaargh...Go..." and when she said the word 'Go' she was flung back to the generator room and slouched dead against it.

"SEEETTTSSSSSUUUUUUUNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" yelled Sailor Saturn and Sailor Neptune in unison. Sailor Jupiter looked in horror to what had happened. But the important thing was that they were safe from the horde. It would be another 2 hours before Sailor Moon, Mercury, Mars and Venus would arrive from Savannah in the East on their way to New Orleans.

_Author's notes:_

_This is where "The Passing" in L4M2 happens 2 hours later._

_RIP Sailor Pluto...you will be missed_

_That is it!_


	13. Ending Credits and Stats

**In Memory of**

**Sailor Pluto**

**Left 4 Moon **

_Roll the Credits:_

_Time taken to write:_

_5 days_

_Campaigns played:_

_All 6 campaigns from No Mercy to The Sacrifice_

_Difficulty:_

_Don't Know, though I tend to play on Easy_

_Number Times Restarted:_

_0_

_Survivors:_

_Sailor Jupiter (Makoto Kino) as Francis_

_Sailor Saturn (Hotaru Tomoe) as Louis_

_Sailor Neptune (Michuru Kaiou) as Zoey_

_Sailor Pluto (Setsuna Meiou) as Bill (Deceased)_

_Times Incapacitated:_

_Sailor Saturn: 2_

_Sailor Pluto: 2_

_Sailor Jupiter: 2_

_Sailor Neptune: 3_

_Deaths:_

_Sailor Neptune: 1_

_Sailor Saturn: 1_

_Sailor Jupiter: 1_

_Sailor Pluto:1_

_Took the least damage:_

_Sailor Saturn: 776_

_Sailor Jupiter: 1123_

_Sailor Neptune: 1524_

_Sailor Pluto: 1604_

_Healed Most Teammates:_

_Sailor Pluto: 1_

_Sailor Saturn: 1_

_Sailor Jupiter: 0_

_Sailor Neptune: 0_

_Revived Most Teammates:_

_Sailor Pluto: 3_

_Sailor Saturn: 3_

_Sailor Jupiter: 0_

_Sailor Neptune: 0_

_Protected teammates on the most occasions:_

_Sailor Pluto: 37_

_Sailor Saturn: 34_

_Sailor Jupiter: 29_

_Sailor Neptune: 27_

_Health Kits Used:_

_Sailor Neptune:20_

_Sailor Saturn: 16_

_Sailor Jupiter: 15_

_Sailor Pluto: 12_

_Defibrillators Used:_

_Sailor Moon: 0_

_Sailor Mars: 0_

_Sailor Venus: 0_

_Sailor Mercury: 0_

_Least Friendly Fire Incidents:_

_Sailor Pluto: 4_

_Sailor Saturn: 6_

_Sailor Neptune: 7_

_Sailor Jupiter: 9_

_Startled the Witch the least:_

_Sailor Neptune: 3_

_Sailor Pluto: 3_

_Sailor Jupiter: 3_

_Sailor Saturn: 3_

_Pipe Bombs used:_

_Sailor Saturn: 25_

_Sailor Jupiter: 22_

_Sailor Pluto: 20_

_Sailor Neptune: 18_

_Molotovs used:_

_Sailor Pluto: 10_

_Sailor Jupiter: 9_

_Sailor Saturn: 8_

_Sailor Neptune: 8_

_Bile Jars used:_

_Sailor Saturn: 2_

_Sailor Pluto: 1_

_Sailor Jupiter: 0_

_Sailor Neptune: 0_

_Boomers Killed:_

_Sailor Pluto: 40_

_Sailor Saturn: 36_

_Sailor Jupiter: 26_

_Sailor Neptune: 21_

_Chargers Killed:_

_Sailor Pluto: 5_

_Sailor Jupiter: 4_

_Sailor Saturn: 3_

_Sailor Neptune: 1_

_Hunters Killed:_

_Sailor Pluto: 25_

_Sailor Saturn: 20_

_Sailor Jupiter: 17_

_Sailor Neptune: 15_

_Jockeys Killed:_

_Sailor Saturn: 6_

_Sailor Neptune: 4_

_Sailor Pluto: 3_

_Sailor Jupiter: 2_

_Smokers Killed:_

_Sailor Saturn: 32_

_Sailor Jupiter: 28_

_Sailor Pluto: 24_

_Sailor Neptune: 20_

_Spitters Killed:_

_Sailor Pluto: 5_

_Sailor Jupiter: 3_

_Sailor Saturn: 2_

_Sailor Neptune: 2_

_Common infected killed_

_Sailor Pluto: 1865_

_Sailor Saturn: 1547_

_Sailor Jupiter: 1308_

_Sailor Neptune: 1200_

_Accuracy:_

_Sailor Pluto: 60%_

_Sailor Saturn: 45%_

_Sailor Neptune: 41%_

_Sailor Jupiter: 37%_

_Headshots:_

_Sailor Neptune: 20%_

_Sailor Pluto: 16%_

_Sailor Saturn: 12%_

_Sailor Jupiter: 10%_

_Over 6000 zombies were harmed in the making of this fanfic. _

_That's it folks!_

_Hope ya enjoyed it!_


End file.
